The Collaring
by TulaRose44
Summary: A continuous log of the collaring and ownership of one Shad0wAce by Empress Tula.


Shad0wAce smiled " Nothing at all my Empress"

"Good." Tula smirked "Resume the position, slave."

Shad0wAce dropped to on his knees presenting himself fully "My Empress would your current owner be alright with this?"

Her eyes narrowed, snapping the crop against his thigh. The sound of the leather against his flesh eased her frustration "If you must know, they might."

"AHh~ That is all my Mistress. Relieve your stress through me" he winced; the hit being sharp and quick.

She brought down a second snap against his opposite thigh, speaking though clenched teeth "Does my ability to serve make you question me, slave?" she laid another hard snap in the same place as the first "That I cannot have the strong hand of a Mistress?"

"NGHH~ No Empress not at aHHll~" His legs shook, a red tint forming on each side " I just don't want AHHNN~ any trouble to happen for you"

She paused mid-strike. Her breast heaving as she panted, slow to catch her breath. Tula's expression, twisted in anger, became blank. She took a breath and stepped back, examining the creature before her in a new light "Really?" her tone remained stern, but surprise was evident. She tapped the crop where it was to land much more lightly than it would have. Her eyes wandering over his face, a smile crossing her lips.

Unfaltering, still seated, he kept looking at her "You have your reasons, and its none of my business until you choose to tell me" Taking a breath he exhaled through the stinging pain "I'm no judge and I couldn't care less"

"Now __that__ I do not believe," She smiled down at him "for a slave who wishes to know his Empress I highly doubt you could care less." she tapped the crop back and forth between his inner thighs, each tap closer to his manhood than the last "As I have told you before, this is my first time taking a slave as my own. Exploring my desire to control and-" she tapped the crop against his pelvis, just an inch above the base of his cock "to take what I desire without hesitation. However only days before our paths crossed I had been brought swiftly into a world that peaked my interest the way no single Master could. A place with strict and detailed rules, something I care very much for."

"My Empress I meant no offense" he tensed up the higher the crop went. "Order must be maintained I will always agree, there are just many different styles and most prefer a one and one Dom-sub conduit, I just wanted to be sure Empress"

Quickly she knelt to grip his chin and look into his eyes, her lips pulled into a tight line "You, Ace, will be my one and only slave. My time with the Turians is for the betterment of my skills and nothing more. Their rules allow myself to be of use without becoming a play thing of the Masters. That part of me will not belong to anyone but me, and those few..." her hand slipped down from his chin to hold his neck once more "that I choose to share myself with. Thus far that list is short. As short as my list of slaves." Her hand slipped further. Moving determinedly to his manhood, taking it's girth in her hand "As this belongs to me," she dropped the crop in her right hand to take his and guide it to her chest "this will be yours."

"I understand Empress" his eyes glanced between her eyes and lips, following her words and committing them to memory "It is an honor I swear." his gaze intensified fighting down his bubbling emotions "My purpose is to serve and protect, and only question when my life is at risk... _I am yours_ " spreading his legs farther apart in her grasp he felt her heartbeat against his palm "I graciously accept my Empress"

Tula smiled. Her hand releasing her grip on him, and his hand. She reached down and picked up her crop, casting a wry smirk his way before standing. The crop pointed between his legs "This was not how I had expected to claim you. But I have been looking forward to this, to testing your limits." She lifted the crop, cradling his sack against the wide leather tip.

His tailed whipped side to side "Oh I'm just getting started" with a roll of his shoulders he looked renewed still bearing the fresh marks of before. "Don't stop now... please continue"

Tula left him, fetching her bag from the lounge. Knelt behind him she started with the black silk blindfold, slipping it over his left shoulder for him to feel its soft airy material. She lifted it to cover his eyes. Knotting it with a tight jerk. The cuffs clinked together as they were drawn out of the bag. Clicking into place around his wrists. She gave the chain between them a tug to check. Breathing a warm breath on his shouder "Good." her voice was light, teasing his senses beyond his sight.

Confined back to the darkness of only touch he remembered silence was his watchword. Nodding he stayed in place repositioning his legs which started to cramp from maintaining the position over a period of time

Her steps were slow and exaggerated as she stepped around him. The crop touching the back of his neck, sliding along the fur of his neck. The crop snapped against the outer thigh of his right leg, then moved quickly to snap at his left "Legs together," her words were calm, guiding "chin up."

His ears twitched and turned to each step unsure of exactly where she was but fighting against the crop struggling to find direction in the dark. With a yip his legs closed member protruding from the middle, on command he looked up with his neck exposed and available.

She smiled proudly at his quick obedience. Her feet moved more swiftly around his right side, the crop giving him a quick three swats across his back. Without hesitation she gave a swat to his left ass cheek and then his right. Moving still, to watch his reaction from his left side. The curve of his back in relation to his high chin and tight knees. A beautiful position for a slave.


End file.
